The Good Life
by Mordori
Summary: Take a look at a couple of days where there is no serious, save the Earth fights. Takes place when Goten and Trunks are 14. R&R Please and thank you!
1. Intro

The sky lit up with a fantastic array of colorful explosions. "Oohs!" and "Ahhs!" escaped the opened mouths of the mystified watchers. Other fans and contestants alike cheered aloud. Clouds of multi-colored confetti burst into air and are carried away by the light, cool breeze that came and went throughout the day. Music could be heard playing across the stage and on the bleachers. Only one thought was on everyone's mind, though. Today was the day. The annual martial arts tournament was beginning, but only after they had eliminated the weaklings from the champions.

Amongst the numerous fighters were Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, and the rest of the Z Fighters.

"Hey Goten! Did you hear? WE GET TO FIGHT IN THE ADULT'S LEAGUE THIS YEAR! YIPPEE!" Trunks shouted excitedly. He couldn't wait to go up against the tougher opponents. The young sayain was sorely disappointed with the kid's tournament.

"I know! This is going to totally awesome! Hopefully Kayla is in the audience today. Then I can show off for her!" Goten said as he boasted yet again that he had a girlfriend. Goku and Gohan laughed at the adolescent, trying to remember what it was like to be that age. It was a good thing Chi-Chi didn't hear that. She didn't approve of Goten dating at the young age of fourteen, but she didn't fight it either.

The gang walked on with a jolly aura, pleased that peace was on Earth and that they could fight in the tournament. They had all trained for this tournament, even Gohan, who was coerced into it at the last minute. The scholar wasn't originally going to do it, but Goten begged him to.

"C'mon! One last time! You won't need to ever do it again, I swear!" Goten had said as Gohan prepared to leave for work. Pausing for a second, Gohan gave it some thought.

"Okay, but this is the _last_ time! Now, if you don't mind, I have to leave for work!" Gohan said over an excited brother.

Everyone had arrived early so that they could talk together before they would divide into enemies. They wanted to make the most of the day. Of course, Goku and his leviathan appetite had spent up most of the morning.

Once everyone, including Goku, had finished eating they all decided to do their own thing. Bulma, Pan, Videl, and Chi-Chi went shopping at the nearby mega-mall. Trunks and Goten went to scan for girls in the promenade. Gohan noticed a few fellow work mates and went to talk to them. Krillan and 18 took their daughter, Maron, to the amusement park for the rest of the morning. The rest of the Z Fighters ended up stretching and practicing with each other.


	2. Their Lives

The ladies were at the clothes store, looking at all the items that were on sale, due to the going-out-of-business deal. Hand-knit sweaters were pouring from boxes. Exotic t-shirts hung from every place available. Shiny, leather pants and sturdy blue jeans could be seen hanging where t-shirts weren't. The girls believed they had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh! My! God! EEEKKK! Look at this sweater! It just so goes with my shoes! Grandma, please grandma, you must get it for me! Please, please, puh-lease?" Pan begged Chi-Chi, holding a powder-blue, light sweater to her chest. In her best attempt, Pan gave her grandma the puppy dog eyes.

"How much is it? Because, we can't be spending much until _after_ we win the tournament money." Chi-Chi explained.

"Ha! You wish! Now that I have my son in the tournament, it's a sure thing that we're going to win!" Bulma scoffed at her friend. "Besides, if Gohan wins, you can't take his money. Now that he has a life of his own, he will be saving that money for Pan."

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that, now won't we?" Chi-Chi challenged.

"Now, now ladies! Settle down. You don't hear me bragging about Gohan or Pan winning the tournament, because I know that they all have an equal amount of chance to win. Besides, this tournament is supposed to be all about fun, not winning." Videl interjected in between the other two mothers.

Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at each other with a glare that could have scared Goku and Vegeta, but not themselves. With that, they both let out a "hmph!" and walked in separate directions. Pan followed Chi-Chi, still clinging to the sweater that was forgotten about to all but her. Videl went after Bulma, making sure that she didn't do anything irrational.

Meanwhile, outside on the promenade, Trunks and Goten were getting themselves into a little mischief, well, mainly Trunks.

"Hey there, sweet stuff!" Trunks called after a blonde. "How about you and I get an ice cream cone?"

"Not on your life, loser." the girl replied. Having said all that she felt dignifying him with, the blonde hustled off in the direction that she was heading.

"Hahaha! Oh, did you get burned Trunks?" Goten laughed mercilessly at his friend. "I'm sorry, but I just had to say that." the boy said as Trunks sent a disgusted look towards his way.

"Mm-sorry-mm-, yeah, whatever!" Trunks mumbled. He felt really low. It wasn't because he was suddenly rejected. It's because his friend got a girlfriend before him, and also because of one other thing. One other thing that Trunks couldn't tell anyone, because it would destroy his life. One other thing Trunks couldn't tell anyone, because he would forever be ridiculed by the rest of society.

"Hey man, don't worry about it. The right girl will come to you. You just need to hang in there and keep your eyes open." Goten said, playing the compassionate friend that he could be so good at sometimes.

"Thanks. I'll be waiting for that day." Trunks said quietly, although knowing that that day would never come. It would never come because the right girl will never come. Deep down, in the pit of his heart, Trunks knew that he wasn't into girls. He was sorta when he was younger, but around the time he turned thirteen, Trunks discovered that it just wasn't going to happen between him and a girl. This is what Trunks couldn't tell anyone.

The two teenagers walked around some more, finally sitting down on a bench with a hotdog and some soda.

"Dude, did you get that assignment done for Mrs.Extreve's class? I totally don't get it." Goten asked, trying to spark a conversation with Trunks.

"Yeah. It's really simple. All you need to do is read page forty-five in the book, and then basically spin her a story about how Leah felt pity for her father. Nothing to it." Trunks replied.

"Cool, thanks. I think I can do that." Goten said with a mouthful of his hotdog.

As the others were doing their thing, Gohan found himself talking with one of his colleagues. They had gotten into a long, boring tête-à-tête discussion about some papers that needed to be sent out once the tournament was over. Although Gohan loved his work dearly, he also loved taking a break from it too.

"So, how are the wife and kid doing, Gohan?" the man said, finally breaking off from the papers.

"Oh, they are splendid! Videl has recently started her own fitness program. That takes up most of her day, so it's sort of nice. Now I don't need to feel bad about her sitting at home alone all day." Gohan excitedly added to the conversation. "Pan is doing so well in school. No problems, excellent grades! I couldn't have asked for any better."

At the amusement park, lines were endless with visitors. It was normally busy at the park, but it has been extra packed ever since the tournament was getting ready. Krillan and his wife, 18, waited kindly in line for the roller coaster as little Marron jumped up and down excitedly. Her shoulder length hair was tied up in pig tails, as usual. She had inherited her mother's bright, yellow hair.

Over the last couple of years, 18 had learned to show some expression, more than just her stoic demeanor. She laughed when people told her a joke and she actually felt pleased when someone complimented her on something. She cried when she saw a sick or deceased animal and she felt righteous fury when she heard of a rapist on the news. 18 had learned to become the affectionate mother that she had always been, but could never become due to her androidian past.

Krillan was a successful car salesman. He was selling cars left and right better than any con artist could have dreamed. Krillan took pride in his black hair that he had grown out in the past years.

Step by step, the waiting line crept ever slowly to entrance of the ride. Marron plucked little puffs of cotton candy and happily ate them. The sweet candy turned her tongue into a pinkish-red color.

Finally, they were next to go on the ride. They got into a car and fastened the safety harnesses. Once everyone had gotten on, the ride started up. That roller coaster gradually climbed higher and higher. At the top of the hill, it plunged down into a gravity defying loop. Marron shrieked with fright and joy, but both Krillan and 18 just sat back and let their daughter have her fun. After flying around in the air at speeds greater than the present one, there was really no excitement for them.


	3. Their Lives Part 2

Back in the gymnasium, Goku, Vegeta, Tien, and Piccolo were sparring against each other. Sweat was flying from their bodies as volleys of punches struck and missed their targets. Goku was against Tien in a practice fight. The two fighters were levitating above the ground about two feet as they went at it. Bestial grunts of energy erupted out of their mouths each time they swung an arm or a leg. As a last effort, Tien disappeared behind Goku and attempted to strike him on the head, but the sayain side-stepped the assault and in one effortless motion, landed a kick right in Tien's left rib cage.

Tien hollered out in pain dropping to the floor instantly. Two bones had been broken.

"Gee, I'm sorry Tien. Here ya go!" Goku said while he was handing Tien something. Taking the object out of his hand, Tien ate it without even looking at it. A crowd of watchers wondered what it could possibly be.

After swallowing what he had eaten, Tien stood up and let out a cry of triumph.

"Ahh! Much better! Thanks Goku. Good match." Tien said.

Vegeta stood over in the corner, not paying much attention to Goku and Tien's brawl. He was more worried about Bra. As a father, he should have been stricter with her.

Before leaving for the tournament that morning, Bra and Vegeta had an argument. She wanted to go to a party that night, but Vegeta would have rather had her watch him in the tournament. That way, he could try to prove his coolness to her. However, she simply didn't want to go, and just so that he wouldn't end up even further down the popularity chart, he let her go to the party.

Outside, under an enormous tree, Piccolo sat in a meditative state. Lately, his preferred warm up was to meditate. Although he did that before, he was doing in more frequently. The Namekian found it to soothe him before the upcoming battles that would no doubt be tough. Nobody knew why Piccolo joined in the tournament, because he would never use the money anyways. They just thought that he enjoyed the fighting.

Enjoying the fights was indeed one aspect to his reasoning, but he also liked to see how much he had improved, and only what way to tell than to fight against the sayains?

Chi-Chi and Bulma were still not getting along. They both held it in their opinion that they had the better husbands and sons. Pan and Videl kept insisting that they make up, but the mothers just wouldn't do it.

"Grandma! Shame on you! After all those times you force me to make up with Goten, I would think that you of all people wouldn't do this!" Pan chastised Chi-Chi.

"I know, but this is different, sweetie. This is not just childish tiffs; this is about things that you won't understand yet. Besides, we get like this every tournament, and you see that we are still friends, even after all of these years." Chi-Chi explained as she tried to hold onto her title of the world's strictest grandma.

"Yeah right." Pan mumbled under her breath.

"What was that young lady?" Chi-Chi yelled at her granddaughter.

"Nothing!" Pan quickly answered.

Bulma and Videl were walking and talking in jewelry shop. The display of all the sparkling gems and diamonds caught Bulma's eye.

"Oooh! How pretty! That would look nice on me!" Bulma exclaimed as she gazed longingly at a ruby necklace with a rock the size of a golfball. "How much is it?"

"Twenty thousand yen, m'lady." replied the clerk.

"Twenty thou… Well, there goes my dream." Bulma said to Videl who was looking at a pair of earrings.

"Now, Bulma, come on! You need to apologize to Chi-Chi. I'm sure that she will apologize too." Videl tried to persuade Bulma.

"Fine. I suppose I should. But, if she doesn't, I'm going to hit her so hard, she'll wake up and her clothes will be out of style. _Not_ that they already aren't, but you know what I mean." Bulma said coldly.

Taking that as a positive sign, Videl steered Bulma out of the jewelry shop and to the clothes store that Chi-Chi and Pan were at.

Once Goten and Trunks had finished eating their hotdogs and drank down the last of their soda in silence, they got up and walked towards the nearby woods. The summer sun shone through the limbs of the tree, casting rays of light and darkness upon the ground and other living things.

Like his older brother, Goten had a way with animals. After entering the forest a few feet, birds flew above his and Trunks' head, singing merrily. Squirrels leaped from branch to branch, sometimes knocking a leaf or two from it. Deer grazed boldly in a little meadow not that far in. They looked up at the two boys and with little interest, started eating again.

Goten looked at his friend worriedly, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Goten patted Trunks on the shoulder and said, "Tag. You're it!". Trunks looked up from his feet, gazed at Goten, and with a smile, lunged at him.

With gleefulness, Goten ducked and raced away with Trunks quickly giving pursuit. Taking flight, Goten broke through the bough of a tree and into the clear sky. Not hesitating, Trunks followed suit and flew into the air. Soaring through the wind with a feeling of invincibility, the two boys exchanged tag after tag, laughing when one of them fails to touch the other.

There's the Trunks I know, Goten thought to himself as he chased after a happy Trunks. After a while of this game, they both landed near a pond that was further in the forest. Taking a short break to catch their breath and get a drink of water, Goten took the opportunity to question Trunks.

"Trunks?" Goten asked nervously.

"Uh-huh?" Trunks said, stooping down to cup some water into his hands.

"I was curious. What was the matter with you earlier? You know, when you weren't talking?" Goten inquired, hoping that Trunks wouldn't become furious with him for asking.

"No reason. I was just thinking." Trunks answered after giving it some thought. He didn't feel ready to tell Goten what was on his mind just yet. Especially since he liked him.

It was about a month ago when Trunks realized that he liked his best friend. He didn't know why, but he found himself fantasizing about Goten more and more often. At nights, Trunks would frequently have dreams about his friend, and he just couldn't figure out the reason for it all. He eventually concluded that he had a crush on Goten, and this made him feel awkward around him.

Gohan had finished talking to his colleague and decided that he was going to grab something to eat, seeing as it was nearing lunch. He walked over to a nearby food stand and ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake. As the stand prepared his food, Gohan scanned the tables for an empty spot.

The lady served him his meal and he went over to the spot he had picked out. Sitting down, Gohan finally realized just how hungry he was and started munching into the burger.

Sensing a person behind him as he ate his fries, Gohan turned to see who it was. Some huge man with a bursting six-pack looked down on him with a leer in his eyes.

"Eh! What you think you doin' sittin' in my spot, pipsqueak?" the man barked at Gohan.

Swallowing the mouthful of fries, Gohan calmly replied, "Sir, you must be mistaken. This is my seat. Nobody was here when I got here."

"Is that so? Well, I was just gettin' a drink. So, you think you can just mosey on over here and steal my spot? I ought to teach you a lesson!" the man sneered.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. There are other empty seats that you can pick from. This one isn't that great anyways, so you'd be better off just leaving me alone." Gohan replied sternly.

"All right wise guy, stand up! You and I are gonna fight!" the man roared.

After wiping his mouth with his napkin, Gohan stood up and faced the hoodlum. Taking off his glasses and sticking them in his pocket, Gohan took his fighting position.

"Okay. You got yourself a fight!" Gohan said irritably.

The man took one swing at Gohan, and collided his fist with the side of Gohan's face. But, instead of the sweet victory he had envisioned, pain coursed throughout his entire arm. Pulling away, the man looked at his hand and saw it swelling up.

"Argh! That hurt! How the hell did you manage that, you dork?" he yelled angrily at Gohan, who was sitting down to finish eating. The man left without an answer, knowing that he needed immediate medical attention.

Spending the rest of the morning going on roller coasters, merry-go-rounds, bumper cars, and all the other rides, Marron was getting tired, so Krillan and 18 took her back to the hotel. They put her in her bed and closed the door, letting her know that they would be downstairs in the pool.

The couple left their daughter to her nap, and went to the changing rooms to get into their swimming gear.

In no more than five minutes, they had rejoined and sank into the deep side of the pool. The freezing temperature was refreshing, since they had been in the hot sun all day long. Krillan engaged 18 into a little game of splashing, and to be the gentleman, he let her win. They both laughed as some younger kids slipped into the pool and played water tag.

They tired out a little afterwards as the pool teemed with more and more kids. Retiring to a couple of lawn chairs, Krillan and 18 lied in the sun, both getting a thorough tan as they reminisced quietly to each other.

After about an hour, Marron found them still basking in the sun. Begging her mommy to help her get changed, 18 and Marron left Krillan.

Krillan's two ladies returned and after teasing his daughter, he finally got up and went swimming again with Marron. They swam around, doing flips and hand-stands, dives off of the board and going down the water slide. Krillan dunked Marron a couple of times, but every time she came back up, she was laughing. They both begged 18 to join them, but she wouldn't comply, so they ended up splashing her until she agreed to enter the pool. Krillan and Marron cheered with joy as 18 did a spectacular dive, and then clapped madly.


End file.
